


Secrets Exposed

by WhoNeedsNormal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Come Wearing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Anal Plug, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Tit Torture, Verbal Humiliation, crawling, dark sex, male breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsNormal/pseuds/WhoNeedsNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Rollins finds out Steve Rogers' longest kept secret and decides to use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STRIKE One

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, the characters of Steve Rogers and Jack Rollins belong solely to Marvel. 
> 
> I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> Sometimes I just get inspired to write ickybadwrong.
> 
> You've been warned that, proceeding from this point on, you're entering ickybadwrong territory.

Steve Rogers had a secret.

 

One that he managed to keep from his STRIKE team for nearly a year.

  
One that he’d planned to keep forever.

 

That all changed the day that Jack Rollins walked in on the Captain shirtless.  There had been no mistaking what he’d seen.  It was a sight to behold.  Those broad shoulders, that trim waist, and the most perfect pair of tits he’d ever seen.  Full, heavy, with nipples that were bright red from the attention the man had been giving them when he walked in.  Jack couldn’t help himself, he’d licked his lips and taken a step closer.  

 

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

Another step closer.

 

“I’m serious, Rollins.  No one can know about this.”

 

Another step.

 

“It was a side-effect of the serum.”

 

One more step and he finally met the Captain’s eyes.  He didn’t care much about what the man would say, so he cupped those perfect breasts in his hands.  Felt the weight of them.  Gave each tender nipple a brush of his thumbs, which elicited a moan from their owner.  “What do I get if I keep my mouth shut,” he asked.  He knew what the answer would be and a little ball of satisfaction began to build in his gut.

 

“..........Anything you want.”

 

“That was the right answer.  Tell me something,” his fingers found those nipples again, pinched hard, gave them a sharp twist, “Anyone fucking you?  Don’t pretend you’re fucking anyone else, you overgrown twink.”

 

“N-no…”

 

The stammer made him smirk.  “Good.  From now on, no one else will unless I say so.  You don’t want the world to know Captain America has a pair of fantastic tits?  That means, from this moment on, you’re my little bitch,” another painful jerk on those nipples, “When we’re alone, and that’s gonna be any time we’re not in active battle, you don’t have a name.  You’re just my little whore, my fucking slut.  You sit when I say to sit, you stand when I say to stand, and if you so much as think about coming without my permission?  I’ll whip your tits raw.  I’ll decide what you wear, what you eat.  If my cock, or a dildo, ain’t up that pert little ass?  A plug will be.  I decide what size and shape every morning.  Don’t give a damn if we’re on a mission, either.  Even in the field, that slut ass of yours is gonna be full.  If we’re in public and you see me adjust my dick in my pants, you damn well better find somewhere private.  Or else you’ll be sucking my cock in front of everyone in the room.  You will call me Sir, Master, or Daddy.  Whenever we sleep, you will be my cock warmer.  It’ll either be in your mouth or up your ass.  Now get on your knees, you dirty fucking cock slut.  Squeeze those tits together and get to work on my cock.  You better swallow the whole fucking thing.”

 

The smirk he’d been wearing only broadened when the Captain didn’t bother to argue.  Just hit his knees and gathered up the flesh of his tits.  Rollins happily tugged out the hardened length of his cock and rubbed it over those full lips.  Spreading pre-come like lipstick as he went.  When he pushed forward, his new whore opened its mouth and gave the head a lick.  He let the whore slather him in saliva, let him lick and kiss, but promptly slapped his face with that thick piece of flesh when he let go of his chest and attempted to reach for his Master’s still concealed balls.

 

“I told you to get to work on my cock, whore.  If I wanted you to get a taste of my balls, I would have told you to do it,” another slap and the head of his cock was pressed into the whore’s mouth, “Hold those tits like I told you to and you better open up that throat.”

 

When his come dump was finally back in position, he drove fingers into that short blonde hair and jerked him forward.  Until his nose was nestled in his Master’s pubic hair.  He choked and gagged and the sensation felt so amazing that Rollins simply held himself still for a time.  When the choking finally stopped, and the deep throating began, he began to fuck his face in earnest.  What he really wanted was to fill the whore’s ass, but they didn’t have time for that.  So he pounded his throat until he felt the first twitch that signaled he was about to come.  The hand in the Captain’s hair jerked him back and his Master began to finish the work he’d started in his throat.  The first spurt of come hit his tongue, but the rest?  He made sure to empty his balls on the perfectly presented tits.  When he was done, he shoved his new prize away.

  
“Get dressed, bitch.  Wrap those titties up so they look like muscles.  Don’t even think about wiping my come off, either.  You’re gonna debrief STRIKE with my come on you.  Might as well get used to it right away,” he smirked and gave each nipple another painful yank, “Tomorrow, you’ll do it with ass full of come and a brand new plug.”  He didn’t give the whore a chance to speak.  Simply slapped his face and left the room, wondering just how far he would be able to push his pretty new toy.


	2. STRIKE Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollins further humiliates his new toy, intent on breaking him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the last chapter was ickybadwrong, well...this one is even moreso.
> 
> In fact, chances are good they will only get worse from here on out.
> 
> The themes of use, abuse, pain, and humiliation are central to the story.
> 
> You've been warned.

Rollins was as good as his word.

 

The day had been little more than training exercises, which prepared the men for a new assignment.  Which gave him ample opportunity to exert control in ways that made it clear, while giving nothing away to the other men.  Each time he had the opportunity, his hands would grope the Captain’s ass.  Even going to far as to spread it underneath the cloth of his pants on more than one occasion.  Each time they wrestled, and he made sure it happened plenty, he would find the hard cock between his whore’s legs and give it a twist, a squeeze.  He even managed to manhandle those perfectly disguised tits.  By the time the session ended, the Captain was a mess and his new Master liked it that way.

 

Rollins allowed him to excuse himself from communal showering, as he always did, but that was where “always” ended.  He followed after, shoved the toy against the lockers, and gave him a good slap.  Then another.  He repeated the action again and again until the Captain’s cheeks were beet red and stained with tears.  His slaps moved lower, to restrained breasts, as he had the other man remove his underwear and leave them in the locker.  Before he could get his track pants back up, several sharp slaps landed on his bare ass.  Much to Rollins’ surprise, the whore merely accepted what came.  Held his pants around his knees, bent at the waist, as the slaps rained down harder and faster.  Before he allowed to pants back up fully, he had the Captain spread his ass open for a brief second and gave that tightly puckered hole and brush of his fingertip.   The moan he got for that made him laugh.

 

“Don’t you worry, slut,” he gave the whore’s hole another brush, then another, “You’ll be full of cock soon, I promise.”

 

The reactions that touch elicited made him decide to push for just a little bit more.  He spit and worked it around the rim, then spit again and pressed the tip of that digit in.  The Captain tensed, then relaxed, even whined very softly as that finger pushed even further.  It wasn’t to give him any sort of pleasure, oh no.  Rollins simply wanted to see if the whore would take what he was given without question.  He pulled his finger free, gave his balls a tight squeeze, and landed one more stinging slap across his bare ass before he stepped back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Pull up your pants, whore.  I need a shower.  You’re gonna go find my car.  Kneel next to it and wait for me.  I want your cock and ass out while you wait, but I _guess_ I will let you cover them up if you hear someone that isn’t me coming,” he turned to head for the showers, then stopped, “Don’t touch that cock, either.  You want to rub yourself off?  You can rut the concrete.”

 

It was cruel, of course, but that had been the point.  To test limits.  To see if there were any.  Rollins didn’t think there were.  But he had to know.  So he’d taken his time in the shower, made his whore wait and wonder just how long he would be.  Given him ample time to thoroughly degrade himself in a public place.  Where anyone could catch him.  By the time he stepped into the deserted parking garage, one that he preferred for his own privacy purposes though a few other members of the team used it as well, he was almost certain of what he would find.  And he wasn’t disappointed.

 

He rounded the car to find the Captain as he’d instructed, bare-assed.  Pressed against the cold, impersonal, concrete.  Hips rutting almost frantically.  Which had to mean he’d only _just_ given in.  A laugh barked out.  “Should have started before now, whore,”  he leaned against the car, “Turn around, spread those cheeks, and let me see that hole.”  A pleased smile curved his lips when there wasn’t even a moment of hesitation.  The man was a _natural_ whore.  

 

“Enjoy how tight it is right now.  I’m gonna have you so loose before long, we might as well call it a cunt,” he left him exposed for a few moments more before he pushed away from the car, “In fact, maybe you should start thinking of it as a cunt.  Like a good whore does.  Get those pants the rest of the way off and get in the car.  Go ahead and get those tits out, too.  Better hurry up before Higgins gets down here and I have to share.”

 

The threat was enough to get his toy to move at near lightning speed.  He wasn’t about to tell the man that, eventually, he did intend to share.  When he had him properly trained.  No, he’d save that little tidbit for a time when the whore was so wrecked he’d have no qualms about offering that ass up for any cock that wanted in.  Rollins settled in the driver’s seat and reached over to give newly exposed nipples a couple of harsh tugs.  That body had only belonged to him for a few, short, hours and he already thoroughly enjoyed how red and hard he could make them.  He intended to keep them raw and aching, the scenarios in his head for doing so only getting darker as he thought on them.

  
“Get your head in my lap.  Get those pretty pink lips around my cock.  You’re not sucking it, slut.  I know how much you want to, but right now, you’re just keeping it warm for the ride home.”  He watched a shiver work through the Captain and knew it had nothing to do with being cold.  Though it wasn’t necessary, he pushed the whore’s head down until his cock was nestled in the warm confines of his mouth.  It would take all of his self-control not to pull over to the side of the road and just fuck the man, fortunately, he’d been trained in the ultimate self-control.   _Order only comes from pain_.  He smirked down at the head in his lap.  “Play with those tits until I tell you to stop.  If they are bright red by the time we get to my place, I might just let you come tonight,” he reached down and slapped the whore’s hard cock, once, then again, completely unsurprised by the way he moaned with each sharp crack, “That’s right.  Moan for it, you dirty fucking whore.”  Two more blows landed on that rigid shaft and Rollins decided he just might take the long way home.


	3. STRIKE Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training of the Captain continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, please continue to be mindful of the tags. There continues to be triggering material in the story as we go along. I would apologize for this pile of filth, but let's be honest, I'm not the least bit sorry.

The ride home had taken far longer than necessary.  It tested the limits of Rollins’ self-control, but he enjoyed that.  Enjoyed that he forced himself to exert even more control.  One hand on the wheel, one hand that moved to press down on the back of the Captain’s head, just to hear the quiet gagging and choking noises that it created.  When he allowed him to move back slightly for air, that hand shifted down to slap at his cock again.  He noted how the erection never remotely flagged even as he abused that tender flesh.  

 

By the time he pulled into his garage, he was almost disappointed.  There was more than a bit of a thrill at the way he’d already managed to get the whore to degrade himself so publicly.  It was something he intended to do again.  Repeatedly.  

 

“Stop playing with your nipples,” he ground out as he pulled the car to a stop and shut it off, “You’re going to need your hands.”

 

He waited to see if the Captain would pull back, move before he was told to.  That ever present smirk only deepened when he didn’t.  His fingers threaded in hair and jerked his head back, a laugh accompanying the motion when he whined.  “If I’d known how much you liked a cock down your throat, I’d have done this a long time ago.”  With that, he slid from the car, not bothering to tuck himself back in.  There was no need.  

 

“You’re going to crawl out of the car now.  And you’ll stay on your hands and knees unless I tell you otherwise, are we clear?  You even think about getting up when I haven’t told you to?  I’ll flay the flesh from your cock and we’ll see just how long that takes to heal.”

 

“....Yes, M-master.”

 

There was something soul satisfying about the way he stammered whenever he said “Master”.  Something perfect about just how far Captain fucking America had fallen in just one short day.  He pushed the door to the kitchen open and allowed the whore to crawl in first, giving his ass one harsh slap as he made his way back.  The urge to take him right then and there was as strong as ever, but he continued to hold back.  Having already envisioned just how he intended to fuck him later that night.

 

Instead, he pushed the door shut and motioned for the whore to make his way to the center of the living room.  “Put your face on the floor and your ass in the air.  Reach back and spread your cheeks wide.  Then don’t you fucking move.”  He didn’t stick around to see if the Captain would do as instructed.  He didn’t _have_ to.  The man had already proven that he wasn’t about to disobey.  He simply made his way back to the bedroom to retrieve a few items.  Had anyone questioned _why_ he was already prepared to have his own personal whore?  He wouldn’t have bothered to answer.  That was _no one’s_ business but his own.

 

When he finally stepped back into the living room, he was pleased to find that there had been absolutely no movement beyond what he’d commanded.  He circled the whore a few times, just drinking in the sight, before he crouched next to him.  He placed a small bottle of lube, and an anal plug that wasn’t exactly small, in his field of vision.  Just to gauge his reaction.  His already slicked fingers reached back to slide over that tight, exposed, hole.  “I did tell you that you would always be full,” he pressed the tip of his finger in and watched a shoulder twitch, “I meant what I said, whore.”

 

With that, he worked one slick finger in.  There was nothing slow or gentle about it.  There never would be.  In fact, Rollins felt he was being damn near _sweet_ by opening the whore up a bit and lubing him generously.  Well, maybe not generously.  But it would slick the way somewhat.  A strangled noise filled the room when he hooked his prostate with that digit.  He didn’t mind the noises.  He _wanted_ them.  Wanted the whore to be forced to enjoy every bit of what he did to him.  It made the humiliation of it all that much sweeter.  

 

After only a few short minutes, he added the second finger.  Used it to stretch the tight rim.  Oh, the plug was going to hurt going in.  Of that, there was no doubt.  He simply enjoyed the pathetic little whimpers that had become a steady stream as he worked that tight ring of muscle open with a bit of force.  

 

“Do you want another finger, slut?”

 

“Please, y-yes, Sir.”

 

The addition of the third finger would have happened anyway, but Rollins enjoyed making him ask for it.  Enjoyed forcing him to say that he wanted it.  He forced in the third finger all the way and that earned him yet another whine.  For a moment, he considered making the whore fuck himself on them, but decided against it.  That would offer _too much_ stretch and he didn’t want that.  He wanted the pain of the plug to be white hot and unexpected.  Because he knew (from experience he would never admit to) that it was never quite the same after the first time.

 

By the time he pulled those fingers free, the Captain’s skin was red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  It had been so easy to reduce him to little more than a desperate cockslut, but Rollins still wondered if it would be that easy to break him completely.  What they’d done so far had been tame compared to what he intended to do as time wore on.  

 

He reached for the plug, coated it lightly with lube.  Just enough to make sure it would slide in, whatever resistance the whore’s hole decided to put up.  He worked the tip in and out several times, enjoyed the tremors that worked through the whore’s body as he did so.  Made him take just a little bit more each time, before he pulled back completely again and watched as his hole twitched, clenched.

 

“Would you look at that?  Your little fuckhole’s just begging to be filled back up already,” Rollins chided and cupped the Captain’s balls, giving them a sharp squeeze, “Beg me, slut.  Beg me to fill your whore cunt, to stretch it out.  Make it good and maybe I’ll fuck your tits before dinner.”

“Please, p-lease Master,” it was like music to Rollins’ ears and he began to stroke over the whore’s hole with the tip of the plug again, “Please fill me up, s-stretch my cunt.  I need to be full.  Please.”

 

The Captain continued to be full of surprises and Rollins was more than a little pleased.  He accepted his role as a whore so easily.  But when the plug was pushed it, forced past the widest part without giving him a chance to get used to it, how would he react?  It would tear, of course, but everyone knew that the Captain healed quickly.  As it turned out, he reacted with a sharp yelp of pain that made his Master’s cock twitch.  The plug was worked back and forth a few times before he seated it properly, then his hand moved beneath the whore to check his cock, to see if the painful erection he’d been sporting for the better part of the day ebbed at all with the painful insertion.  It had not and he laughed again.

 

“Perfect little pain slut.  Just what I’ve always wanted.  Let go of yourself and get on your back.  You can have your reward now, fuckslut.”

 

Not that it was much of a reward for the Captain.  But Rollins only had _so much_ self-control.  If he was going to continue holding off on fucking his new whore’s ass?  He had to fuck _something_.  And the tits that started it all were a perfect option.  As he slicked up his own painfully hard cock, he reached out and gave the whore’s a few open palmed slaps.  It was such an angry red and he enjoyed making it worse.  He was also pleased to see that he hadn’t had to tell the man to push his tits together.  This time, he simply did so on instinct.

 

When he straddled the whore’s chest, pressed his cock into the tight valley created by the fleshy mounds of his tits, he noted the dried come from earlier still stuck there.  His eyes also caught sight of how red and raw the nipples appeared to be.  Which meant the whore had done exactly as instructed in the car.  He’d get to come before the night was out after all.  Of course, he hadn’t told the whore _how_ he would get to come.  He’d save that surprise for later.  Finally, Rollins let the distractions fall by the wayside.  He pounded into that flesh as hard and fast as he could manage.  When his orgasm finally came, it was harsh and hard and it left spurts of fresh come on the Captain’s lips, chin, and chest.  A bit even wound up in his eyelashes.

  
It only took a few, panted, breaths for Rollins to get himself together.  He slipped off of the whore and gave his cheek a hard slap.  “I’m going to make dinner,” another slap on the other cheek and head headed for the kitchen, “You know where your mouth needs to be, whore.”


End file.
